1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to textual analytics. More specifically, the disclosure relates to analysis of the syntactic structure of sentences.
2. Background of the Invention
Words in a sentence interact in varied ways. Verbs have subjects and objects which perform and are subject to the described action, respectively. Prepositional phrases modify only particular terms in a sentence. Identifying the relationships between each word to each other word is a powerful, but difficult task in allowing computers to reason about text. Current state of the art approaches focus on generating this language understanding by providing a computer with extensive human annotated sentences demonstrating human judgment on the proper parsing of a sentence. This process is expensive in human effort and has significant challenges in adapting to new and/or different domains of discourse or language, where all new annotations are needed.